


Unexpected

by Spiritmoon23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeRus - Freeform, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Hetalia, M/M, One Shot, RusAme, Short, aph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritmoon23/pseuds/Spiritmoon23
Summary: "You don't have to if you don't want to."





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> keep reading till the end its not what u think i promise

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to-”  
“No, no, I must. You want me to, don’t you?”  
“I do! I just want to make sure you’re okay with it is all.”  
“If it will be pleasurable to you then I want to make sure I do it and do it well, okay?”  
His hand traveled slowly down the other's golden, sun-kissed skin, over the gentle curves that set in naturally around rippling muscle and just the smallest, healthy deposits of fat marking soft spots all over. He shivered against him, leaning as much into him as he possibly could. “I just want to be closer,” he said, “To like, clip into you and stuff.”  
Russia laughed at his remark. Absolutely wild, this man is, with his bright colors and soft side, with his dopey expressions and easy excitement. Russia smiled with this, these thoughts keeping him giggling the entire time. “You’re ready?”  
He nodded.  
Ivan leaned down, mouth open, and Alfred bit his lip in anticipation.  
And  
He blew a raspberry into his belly. Too late the American realized it, and, with his hands bound to the headboard, he cried out in laughter. Oh, the unexpectedness of the silly act lead them both into fits, into absolute stitches! Al tried to bring his arms down but they didn’t budge, and Ivan gently tickled his sides and blew again on his belly. His face turned red and he just couldn’t stop, begging him again and again but he couldn’t articulate what exactly he was begging for.  
Russia paused so he could catch his breath. “I may have lied.”  
“Ivanushka!” was about all he could get out, and he looked up at the snow-white man with the fondness everyone wants to be looked at with.  
“Yes, lyubov?”  
“I love you so much,” America responded, still panting.


End file.
